mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures/Gallery
Ahuizotl Read It and Weep Ahuizotl blows cat whistle S2E16.png|He seems pretty proud of himself. Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png|He's got the statue. Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png|A quick escape. Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png|See you next time, Daring Do! Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png|Not so fast, Daring Do to the rescue. Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png|She's gotten away this time, but next time she won't! Cerberus It's About Time Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus appears. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|A hungry Cerberus gnawing on the ice cream store. Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus facing off against Twilight. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy calming Cerberus. Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Cerberus looking at a ball. Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus chasing the ball. Changeling See also Queen Chrysalis/Gallery. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Chrysalis changing to her true form. Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield S2E26.png Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|Smashing the force field Changelings attacking S2E26.png Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Changelings charging at the main 6. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. S2E26 Changeling classes.png|Captain of the Changelings? Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|Turning as ponies. TwilightShockedS2E26.png|Changelings behind Twilight Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Changelings with main 6 ponies' appearances. Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png|AJ battling with Twi Changeling turns back to normal S2E26.png|Wait, that isn´t Twilight S02E26 Applejack and changling.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png S02E26 Pinkie Pie and changling.png S02E26 Rainbow Dash attack.png S02E26 Applejack attack.png S02E26 Fluttershy attack.png S02E26 Rarity attack.png S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 changling army.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png Celestia coccooned S02E26.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Changelings going through door S2E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png S2E26 - Captured Guards.png|Captured in goo. That´s just... wonderful... Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Changelings ejected S02E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png My Little Pony (mobile game) SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-House.jpg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 6.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 page 3.png Cockatrice Stare Master Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Coming out.... Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Being stared down, by Fluttershy. Diamond Dogs See Diamond Dogs/Gallery. Draconequus See Discord/Gallery. Dragon See also Spike/Gallery and Garble/Gallery. Dragonshy Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png Dragon nose error S1E7.png|Do I look convinced? Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png|The dragon grooms himself. pleased by Rarity's comments. Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png|It's seems he's not effective against all Dragons Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png|I see what your up to!!!! Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|The dragon being confronted by Fluttershy. Dragon crying S01E07.png|Crying dragon. Dragon flying away S01E07.png|The dragon departing the cave. Owl's Well That Ends Well Little and Large S1E24.png|He doesn't look too happy to see, Spike. Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png|That's a dragon with a bad temper. Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Run Spike,save yourself. Dragon Quest (This section only features images of dragons who don't have their own galleries.) Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png SpikeWaddlesAwayS2E321.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png|A fight breaks out on the dragon's way to the migration. Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Spike with beard S2E21.png Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png SpikeTripsS2E21.png The adult dragons S2E21.png Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons S2E21.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Garble accuses Spike of being a pony in a dragon costume S2E21.png A dragon hugs Twilight in the dragon costume S2E21.png|"Hilarious" Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png S2E21 dragon three.png S2E21 Crackle.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Fruit bat Apple Family Reunion Applejack wakes up fruit bats S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png S03E08 strawberry bats.png Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 2.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png S3E08 Bat Attack 4.png S3E08 On a Collision Course.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png S3E08 Bailing Out 3.png S3E08 Bailing Out 4.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png S3E08 Barn comes Crashing Down 2.png Griffon See also Gilda/Gallery and Gustave le Grand/Gallery. Read It and Weep Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book S2E18.png The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The library S3E1.png|Griffon statues Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Games Ponies Play Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Hydra Feeling Pinkie Keen Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Uh, Twilight, you might want to look behind you. The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Manticore Friendship is Magic, part 2 Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|Manny Roar appears. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|Manny Roar attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Rarity kicking Manny Roar. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Manny Roar roaring. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|Applejack riding Manny Roar. Manticore full shot S1E2.png|Full view of Manny Roar. Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|Manny Roar thanking Fluttershy with licks. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... Other Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Manny Roar. Lauren Faust Fluttershy and Manticore sketch.jpg Minotaur See Iron Will/Gallery. Parasprite Swarm of the Century Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|It's hungry. Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|*purr* Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight blushing S1E10.png Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike bed parasprites S1E10.png Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain S1E10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png|...Everything changed when the Parasprites attacked... Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png|Rainbow Dash got a new mane-do Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|This is soooo wrong... Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Pinkie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Parasprites looking out of Rarity´s bag Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png|They look adorable, even when you can only see their eyes. Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Parasprites taking Celestia with them S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash herding Parasprites from above S01E10.png Terrified Parasprites S01E10.png Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png|Maracas! Pinkie wants that Twilight would follow her S01E10.png Parasprite boulder rolling through the forest S01E10.png Parasprites rolling into Everfree forest S01E10.png Swarm flying past Fluttershy S01E10.png|End of the world. Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png|I may have kept just one... Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png|..I couldn't help it.. Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png|...Sorry? Twilight We don´t have time S01E10.png Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Parasprites see Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rainbow flying past Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight´s tail S01E10.png Tornado sucking Parasprites S01E10.png Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash barely avoids Pinkie Pie's cymbals. Rainbow losing the control of the tornado S01E10.png Parasprites leaving to Ponyville S01E10.png Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Twilight explains infestation to Zecora S1E10.png Zecora Parasprite Worried S1E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png Zecora parasprite on my nose S1E10.png Zecora You're Doomed S1E10.png Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|Rainbow flying past Twilight DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|She lost it. Pinkie attracting parasprites with instruments S1E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png|The Parasprites really like Pinkie Pie's music Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Magic Duel Parasprite S3E05.png|The parasprites are back. Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png|These bugs can eat. Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png|Out, comes another one. Two parasprites S3E05.png|The parasprites have been doubled. Category:Character gallery pages Phoenix See also Philomena/Gallery. Dragon Quest Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes flying away with the baby phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Quarray eel May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel S2E07.png|Watch out, Rainbow Dash! Quarray eels looking at the flyers S2E7.png|Try getting passed that. Bat in the nose S2E7.png Eel catches the eagle S2E07.png Owl in Eel S2E7.png Sea serpent Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|"What a world!" Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Close-up of his scales. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Helping the ponies cross the river. Timberwolf Family Appreciation Day Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Spike at Your Service Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png|A vicious, timberwolf. Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png|Spike, running away from a timberwolf. Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png The timberwolves about to eat Spike S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png The timberwolves looking at Applejack S3E9.png Applejack telling Spike to run S3E9.png Applejack getting ready to kick a rock S3E9.png Applejack kicking a rock S3E9.png A timberwolf looking at the rock S3E9.png A rock hitting the timberwolf S3E9.png One angry timberwolf S3E9.png The timberwolves growling at Appejack S3E9.png Spike running S3E9.png Second timberwolf looks to the camera S03E09.png The first timberwolf in pieces S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Applejack looks away and closes her eyes at the remains S3E9.png|Only paws left. A bit too gory for kid´s show... Spike embarrassed S03E09.png|...even though they are just sticks. Timberwolf resurrecting S3E9.png|That can´t be good. Real timberwolves appear S03E09.png Howling timberwolves S03E09.png S3E09 Getting chased Again 1.png Applejack pushing boulder on timberwolves S03E09.png S3E09 AJ destroys Timberwolves.png Applejack ow! S3E9.png|Timberwolf remains on the ground. The timberwolf reconstructs itself S3E09.png|Uh oh... S3E09 Timberwolf Reconstitution 2.png The Timberwolf begins to reconstruct itself S3E09.png S3E09 Timberwolf Reconstitution 4.png S3E09 Timberwolf Reconstitution 5.png S3E9 king timberwolf 1.png S3E9 king timberwolf 2.png S3E09 About to be Attacked.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 6.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 8.png Timberwolf give me a minute S3E9.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 11.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 12.png S3E09 Spike saves AJ 13.png S3E09 King Timberwolf Explodes 1.png S3E09 King Timberwolf Explodes 2.png|Well, that was easy. S3E09 King Timberwolf Explodes 3.png Ursa Boast Busters Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|A light description from Trixie. Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|I didn´t know his magic was that advanced. Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png Ursa major mad S01E06.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Come on, just eat her already. Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png|The Ursa minor. Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Ursa S1E06 thumb.png Magic Duel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Other Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Windigo Hearth's Warming Eve Windigoes look on S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Windigos being defeated. Category:Character gallery pages